Rizzoli Triangle
by Vultureeye75
Summary: All three of the Rizzoli siblings love Maura but Maura only loves Jane. What will the others do and will Maura pick Jane? First long fanfic. I plan to add more chapters. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Maura is beautiful doctor that has caught the eye of all three Rizzoli siblings and has to decide which one she wants. She loves Jane but hates how Jane doesn't show her emotions in public. Frankie and Tommy both want her. Tommy is a bit grabby while Frankie can't stay away. See whom Maura picks. Enjoy.**

It was a calm early spring day in the beautiful city of Boston. The birds were out along with the sun. The light shined through the kitchen window of Maura Isles' house. It reflected off the clean granite counter top.

She walked out of her bedroom with a silver silk robe wrapped tightly around her body. She walked with a natural glow that no one can over look. She bends down to feed Bass before she starts to brew her morning coffee. When it is finished she sips it as she stares out the window. She watches as the world goes by without a care. Almost as if it is trying to conceal the horrors she sees everyday.

Her phone rings on the counter. She places her coffee mug down beside it before she glances at the name. Jane. The love of her life calls her every morning. If only Jane would admit to her that she loves her.

A few months back Maura had told Jane that she liked her but Jane just ran away. They didn't speak to one another for about a whole week. When Jane finally did speak to Maura she said she loved her back, but she couldn't be with her. Jane worried about what her family would think if she suddenly started to date a woman. Jane also knew that her brothers were ass over eyeballs in love with Maura. She didn't want to come between them so she said she couldn't be with Maura even though her heart ached for her touch.

This had caused the two to drift apart for some time but they recently started to hang out together. Maura still loved Jane but she had to hind her feelings for her if she wanted to even be near the strong brunette again. Maura had always been into both guys and girls. Her parents were surprisingly okay with it. They supported her in most of her relationships that she had had during college and med school. Jane on the other hand had always been straight up until the moment she gazed upon Maura Isles. She didn't know how she fell in love with the angelic honey blonde doctor but she did. She didn't know how her family would react to her dating Maura. She was terrified to think of what her mother would say to her.

"Maura? Maura? Are you there?" Jane's voice breaks Maura free from her thoughts.

"Um… yes I'm here. What do you need?" Maura says. Her throat suddenly becomes dry as she hears Jane's voice.

"We have to go to work and my car is in the shop. You said you would pick me up. Did you forget or sleep in late?" Jane said with concern in her voice.

"Oh! Um… sorry no I forgot what time it was. I'll be there in about fifth teen minutes," Maura said before she runs to her bedroom to throw on some clothes.

She quickly runs to her Lexus and in about twelve minutes she is pulling up in front of Jane's building. Jane, dressed in a white button up shirt with a black blazer over top of it and blue jeans that fit her butt nicely, comes running out of the door. She quickly enters the car and puts on her seat belt.

"Hey thank you for picking me up," Jane said.

"No problem. I'm sorry I'm a little bit late," Maura apologizes.

"Don't sweat it. I'm just glad I didn't have to ride with Frankie. He bought a motorcycle last week and I refuse to ride on that thing with him," Jane said.

"Why? Motorcycles are typically faster than your standard car but the likely hood of dying in a crash while riding one is much higher than if you were riding in a car. Then again it depends on how fast you are going and were you hit the car. Also if the car hits you and what kind of car hits you," Maura rambles.

"Maura stop. I get it. Don't ride a motorcycle unless it is fully armored," Jane joked.

"No it wouldn't matter if the motorcycle had armor on it. You sit on the motorcycle so the armor wouldn't protect you. It would more likely make your injuries even worse," Maura stated confused.

"Maura it was a joke," Jane said, laughing at her friend's confused look.

"Oh? Oh! Now I get it. That was a joke. Good one Jane," Maura said.

About five minutes later they pull into the parking lot and then enter the police station. Frankie is standing by the front desk signing some papers. He looks up to see the girl of his dreams walk by. He flashes a smile as she passes by and she returns it before she enters the elevator. He sees his sister waiting for him in the other elevator. He quickly runs into it as it starts to close.

They exit the elevator on the top floor of the building and sit at their desks. They fill out paper would for a good three hours before Jane's stomach growls. She goes to get up but Frankie stops her.

"Hey sis. Where are you going?" Frankie asked.

"I was going to see if Maura wanted to get something to eat," Jane stated.

"I'll go ask her. You should finish up your paper work. You have like five or six more reports to do. I'm all done so I can ask her," Frankie said before he walks to the elevator.

Jane just stands there with her mouth open as she watches her brother walk away from her.

"If you leave that open then flies will fly in," Frost said from his desk.

"What the hell just happened?" Jane asked.

"I think Frankie just stopped you from having a lunch date with the doc," Frost said.

"I know but why?" Jane asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He has a crush on her. I told you, you should have asked her out sooner," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah but… but," Jane couldn't think of any words to say.

"I know. You don't know how your family would react to you being gay," he said.

"Yeah but I never thought Frankie, of all people, would try to ask her out," she said.

"Please. Everyone has had at least a tiny crush on Maura at one point in time, male or female. Hell, even Tommy is crushing on her. If I were you I would not wait around to long. Before you know it she will be shacking up with someone and will pop out two or three little Italian kids," Frost said.

"Shit. You're right, but I was the one who rejected her a few months ago. What am I suppose to do? Walk up to her and pronounce my love for her? That will go over well," she said.

"Hey. You never know until you try it," he said.

Meanwhile in the morgue, Frankie was walking into Maura's office when he heard Tommy's voice.

"Come on. Why not? Just one date. That's all I'm asking. Come on Maura, you know we would be prefect together," Tommy says as he gets closer to Maura.

"Tommy. For the last time, no. I don't want to be with you. You are a great guy and you will find someone someday. I'm just not the right girl for you. I'm sorry," she said before she walked out of her office.

Tommy quickly exits the build but Frankie hangs back. Maura sees Frankie and smiles at him before she walks back into her office.

"Hey doc I was wondering if you wanted get something to eat? Together?" Frankie said as he entered her office.

"Frankie as much as I would love to I have a few more reports I have to do. Also I was going to ask Jane if she wanted to get something to eat. Maybe next time," she said sweetly.

"Okay then," he said before he exited the office.

"God damn it Jane," he cursed under his breath.

About an hour later Jane finally finished her reports and quickly jogged down to Maura's office.

"Hey Maura I was wondering if you are hungry or not," Jane said as she entered the doc's office.

"Um… sure. Let me just finish this report then I will be ready to go. Where do you want to eat?" Maura asked.

"We could go to the Robber if you want to," Jane said nervously.

"It's a date," Maura said as she finished her report on the latest body.

"After you," Jane said, gesturing for Maura to enter the elevator first.

"Such a gentlemen," Maura teased.

Jane releases a small chuckle as they exit the build together. They do not know that the two Rizzoli brothers are watching them. They watch from different locations as the two girls get in a car together and drive off. They both make a plan to win over Maura but one of them thought of something that crosses the line.

They both go back to their jobs but continue to think of new plans. One of them keeps thinking of more violent plans.

As the day goes on the two women return from lunch both with fully stomachs and bright smiles stretching across their faces.

"Maura I have to ask you something. Can I take you out to some place nice for dinner? Like a date?" Jane asked. She nervously chewed her bottom lip waiting for Maura's answer.

"I would love to. Pick me up at around... eight o'clock," Maura said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN: Thanks guys for all the support with the first chapter. I know it was kind of short but I plan on making this one a bit longer. If any of you guys have any suggestions please let me know. I won't be updating this everyday because I'm actually writing a real book so that takes most of my time. I also plan to make some other fanfics with Abby/Ziva and CSI: Miami. So please support those ones when they come out. For now enjoy this chapter.**

It had been two days since Jane took Maura for their lunch 'date' and Jane couldn't wait to do it again. But something kept bugging her. Something kept popping up in the back of her mind. She never felt this way before and it scared the shit out of her.

Maura was nervously pacing in her kitchen that night. She and Jane were going to eat takeout and watch a movie that she would find to be very unrealistic and could never happen in real life. But she would watch it because Jane wanted to and she would always want to be near Jane.

As she continues to pace Angela Rizzoli walked into the house. She was going to only grab a bag of chips or something else to eat quickly before her daughter arrived at the home. She knew Maura was in love with her daughter and she could not be happier. She also knew that all three of her children were in love with the beautiful doctor but she wanted Jane to marry her. Maybe then she could finally get the grandbabies she had been dying for.

Maura looked up at Angela and offered her a small but nervous smile.

"Angela. How are you?" Maura asked.

"I'm good, thank you. I'm just going to grab something to eat before Jane shows up. And maybe a glass of wine," Angela said, smiling at the doctor.

"Oh, maybe I can get you the wine while you get the food," Maura suggested.

"Sure," Angela said before she walked over to the fridge.

"What kind of wine do you want?" Maura asked.

"Um… I will… take… um… red wine," Angela said as she removed a bowl of grapes from the fridge and placed it on the counter top.

"Here you go," Maura said as she poured the red wine into a crystal clear wine glass.

She handed the glass of wine to the older woman and smiled as she took the offered drink.

"Thank you," Angela said warmly to the other blonde.

Maura just smiled back at the mother Rizzoli. She reminded her of Jane in many ways, which is weird. Angela and Jane both are warm, soft, and kindhearted people. Angela is not as strong as Jane is but she does know how to take Jane down if she needs to. Jane, on the other hand, is very strong and extremely athletic. Her abs always shows through her shirt after she works out. Her body always looks so good when she is covered in sweat.

Maura quickly shakes her head free of those thoughts. Angela sees her do this and begins to wonder if Maura and Jane will ever get their act together and admit to one another that they love each other.

Angela decides she needs to help them out because God knows Jane is very protective of her feelings.

"Maura honey. Are you okay?" Angela asked sweetly.

"Oh. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking," Maura said but she could feel the rash begin to itch the moment she lied.

Angela saw this almost instantly and glared at the blonde doctor.

"You are lying. Tell me what is going on in that big brain of yours or else I will be giving you instant coffee for a month," Angela warned.

Maura thought quickly about her options. She could not stand the taste of instant coffee. She absolutely hated it. She then thinks it is the best idea to just tell Angela about her feelings.

"Okay. The truth is I have had these feelings for someone I'm close to and I don't know if they want me or not. The last time I told them they distanced themselves from me. I don't want to have my heart broken again," Maura said as she began to tear up.

Angela quickly walked around the counter and pulled the crying woman into her arms for a warm and loving embrace. Angela placed a comforting hand on top of Maura's head and held her close.

"Hey. Hey. It's okay. I know it is Jane. I know that she is also in love with you and before you say anything else I also know that Tommy and Frankie have feelings for you. But I want Jane to be with you because I can see it in your eyes that you love her with all your heart. And I also want those grandkids soon so you two better hook up soon or else," Angela joked.

Maura let out a small laugh then exited the warm embrace from the older woman.

"Thank you Angela. I really appreciate your kindness but I don't know if Jane will ever admit to me or herself that she can love me without anything to fear," Maura said concerned.

"She just does not want to end up like her father and break your heart. She is also scared because all her life she has been called a dyke and a lesbian and she just does not want to prove them true. But I know her and she will open up if she is given a little push," Angela said with a smirk across her face.

"Angela, I do not want to hurt or harm Jane in any way. Why would assaulting her make her admit her feelings for me?" Maura asked confused. She didn't know why Angela was talking about harming her own daughter.

"No Maura. I don't mean actually pushing her. I mean giving her a little encouragement," Angela explained to Maura.

"What do you have in mind?" Maura asked.

"I will talk to her before you two get comfy that way she or you can finally make your move," Angela said excitedly.

"Okay. I think that could work. Let's do it," Maura said before she hugged Angela.

"Thank you Angela. I don't know what I would do if you had not given me this advice," Maura said before she ran off to get ready for Jane.

"No problem sweetie," Angela said to Maura as she ran off.

About an hour later Jane arrived at Maura's home. She quickly opened the door with her key. She practically lived in Maura's house. She would sleep over several times a week. Sometimes she even slept in the same bed as Maura.

She entered the house and saw Maura in the kitchen with a glass of red wine in her hand. Maura was dress in a bright red dress that fit her body perfectly. It showed off a good amount of cleavage and hugged her ass nicely.

Jane held up the two things of Chinese takeout and put them down on the living room coffee table. Maura had already put two plates on the table and had put Jane's favorite beer next to one of the plates.

Jane smiled brightly at Maura and Maura returned it with a loving smile of her own.

"Oh Jane before I forget your mom wanted to talk to you before we eat," Maura said as she sat down on the couch.

"Okay just keep my beer cold and my food warm. I will be back soon," Jane said as she exited the house through the side door.

She quickly ran to the guesthouse and knocked on the door. The outside light immediately came on and the door swung open to reveal a happy Angela Rizzoli on the other side.

"Jane! Glad you are here. Come in. Come in. This won't take to long. I just wanted to tell you something," the elder Rizzoli said to her daughter.

Jane entered the smaller house and sat in a chair that was near the wooden dinner table. Angela sat in the other chair that was by the wooden dinner table.

"So, what is it that you were wanting to talk to me about?" Jane asked, a little nervous as to what her mother had to say to her.

"Oh it's nothing to serious. I just want to know when you plan on asking Maura out. And before you say anything I know you are in love with that woman. And I couldn't love it any more even if I tried. I also know that Maura is in love with you so get your act together before someone else snatches her up. You and I both know that Frankie and Tommy have been eyeballing her for years but I know she only has eyes for you. So don't waste it. You here me? Plus if you two do get married then I can have my grandbabies twice as fast," Angela said which caused Jane to groan at her mother's never ending need for grandchildren.

"Ma I don't know if she actually likes me. I mean we did have a 'lunch date,' at least that is what she called it but I am scared that she doesn't love me back. She told me about her feelings a few months ago but I ran away. So I don't know if she is over that or not. Plus everyone at work who called me a dyke will be right," Jane said with concern.

"I know sweetie but you can't keep waiting for the perfect person to come by then reject them because they are a girl. You have to go out there and get your girl. And you can tell anyone of those dumbasses at work that you found the perfect and most beautiful, next to your mother of course, while they have to go home to an empty house. You have a chance to finally be happy. Take it before it's too late," Angela said sternly.

"Okay ma. I will try it but I don't want to end up like pa. I could not live with myself if I hurt Maura like that," Jane said sadly.

"And that is why you will never do that. You have seen what it can do to two people and I know that you won't do that to Maura because you love her," Angela said with tears starting to form in her eyes. She was always so proud of how big her daughter's heart was.

"Thanks ma," Jane said as she hugged her mother and felt tears of her own begin to form in her eyes.

"No problem sweet heart. Now go in there and tell Maura you love her. I will be in here all night and will turn up the sound on the TV so I won't hear you two," Angela said with a smile across her face.

"Ma!" Jane whined at her mother's comment before she exited the guesthouse.

She quickly went back into the main house to find Maura sitting on the couch sipping her red wine.

"Hey. I'm back so let's get this party started," Jane said happily.

"Oh, okay but before we do is there anything you want to ask me?" Maura asked with a sly smile stretching across her face.

"Why yes there is. Maura, I have loved you for so long and I can't believe that I am now just admitting my feelings to you. I'm sorry about the time a few months ago when you told me your feelings and I ran away from you. I was so scared to tell you about my feelings and how my family would react to us being together. But now I'm ready to say it. Maura Isles, I love you so very much and would like to ask you to be my girlfriend," Jane said as she holds her breath waiting for Maura's answer.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes. I would love to be your girlfriend, Jane. I love you so much. I can't believe this is actually happening. Yes I will be your girlfriend," Maura said with so much glee.

Jane had never seen the doctor so happy in her life but she loved how she made Maura this happy and wanted to do it many more times.

"Can … can I … um … possibly … um … kiss you?" Jane asked as she ducked her head that way Maura could not see her face.

"Yes you can. Anytime you want," Maura said before she pushed her lips into Jane's.

Sparks instantly began to fly as they kiss for the first time. Both of them feel their stomachs flip and do summersaults as they continue to kiss. The kiss started off as a loving first time one but it quickly became hot and passionate. They continued to kiss until their lungs begged for much needed oxygen.

They break apart but still stay close to one another. They take in deep breaths to slow down their racing hearts. They look that one another and a smile spreads across each of their faces. Their eyes lock together and are filled with lust and pure love.

"Wow. That was… wow," Jane said as she stared at Maura.

"I agree that my hormone levels have increased dramatically," Maura said as she caught her breath.

"I love you," Jane said with pure love in her voice.

"I love you too," Maura said as tears began to form in her eyes. A few small tears dripped down her face as she felt all the love Jane felt for her in that one kiss. She could not be more in love with this woman but she was. Every time she saw her she would feel her heart start to race and she would find a way to love her even more every time she saw Jane do something sweet.

"I never want this moment to end," Jane said as she gently wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulder.

"I could not agree more," Maura said as she scooted closer to Jane.

They ate their dinner and watched a movie Maura picked out while holding hands the whole time. Jane would occasionally kiss Maura on the head and breath in the scent that only Maura had. Maura would also move in closer to Jane. She got to the point where she was practically sitting on top of Jane.

She could feel Jane's breasts against her back and she ached to feel them soon. Jane placed her hands on top of Maura's stomach and continued to watch the movie.

After the movie was over both girls slipped into bed together. Jane didn't want to rush this relationship because she had never been with a woman. She didn't even know if Maura had been with a woman. It was Jane's first time kissing a woman and she loved it. She knew she would make things work between them.

The two women slipped into the bed and Jane pulled the sheets over their bodies. Before Jane fell asleep she gave Maura a goodnight kiss. She held Maura in her arms as she began to fall asleep. Jane heard Maura's breathing even out so she knew she was asleep. Jane smelled Maura's hair to breath in the aroma of Maura before she herself succumbed to slumber.

The next morning came rather quickly for the two lovers. The sun danced into the room through the window. The curtains were cranked so some sunrays were able to shine through. The sun hit Jane's face directly, which caused her to shift in her sleep. She pulled Maura's warm body closer to her.

Maura began to stir as she felt herself being pulled back. She quickly relaxed as she felt Jane's warm breath on her neck. She smiled as she recalled the events from the previous night. She brought a hand up to feel her lips as she remembered the amazing kiss she and Jane had shared last night.

"Good morning beautiful," Jane said sleepily. Her voice was very raspy in the mornings but Maura always found it sexy as hell.

"Good morning to you too, love," Maura said happily. She turned around to face Jane and leaned over to kiss her lover.

Jane moaned into the soft yet loving kiss. She could kiss Maura all day. She just wanted to spend the whole day worshipping Maura's lustrous body. Unfortunately she could not do that today because they had to get to work in an hour and a half. So she would have to do with just giving her a good morning kiss for now. She did plan on worshipping her body later on tonight if Maura let her.

Across town Frankie was getting out of bed. He woke up alone in his apartment again. He hoped that soon he would not be so lonely. He hoped that soon he would be sharing either his apartment or a house with the lovely Maura Isles. He smiled at the thought of having her in his arms and kissing her on the lips.

He quickly got changed and ate breakfast before he rushed out the door. He needed to get to work early today because he wanted to study with Frost so he could become a detective. That was one of his many dreams in life. He loved his sister and knew she had feelings for the doctor but he still wanted a shot at her.

At the same time in another part of town a hung-over Tommy Rizzoli slowly rose out of his bed. The call girl from last night shifted a little as he left the warm and smelly bed. He pushed over some empty beer cans and searched to see if any had any beer left in them. His head started to pound as he heard his alarm go off.

The call girl quickly got up when she heard the alarm. She had long curly blonde hair and a nice size rack. She had hazel eyes that looked exactly like Maura's. He always picked women who looked like Maura. He never picked the same one twice because he would sometimes choke them or he would rough them up a bit.

The girl quickly grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She was out the door in a matter of seconds.

Tommy just watched her leave then want into his closet. It was filled with pictures of Maura. Many of the pictures Maura didn't even know were taken. Some were very graphic while other ones were just of her talking to someone. If anyone in the pictures looked like they were flirting with her Tommy would cut the person's face out of the picture.

He swore that she would be his. He didn't care who got in his way. Maura would be with him no matter what. But he had to be careful because he belonged to a family of cops and a nosey mother. He had to be smart about how he would get Maura to love him.

He quickly ate his leftover food and got ready for work. He had managed to get a job across the street from the precinct so he could talk to Maura without raising any red flags. His lips bent into a smile as he imagined Maura's body wiggle beneath his body as he pounded into her.

She would love him and be with him forever. The only thing he needed to do is get rid of Jane.

He instantly became angry as he thought of the two women kissing. He would never let Maura become a whore. He would not mind if she wanted to bring another woman to bed with them as long as they were not related.

He had nothing against Jane but he didn't want her anywhere near Maura when he planned on wooing her. He would show that he is the obvious choice between the three Rizzolis.

He hurried to get changed and the out the door of his shitty apartment in a few minutes. He hurried to his old beat up car and drove to his job.

When he pulled up to the sandwich shop across the street from the police precinct he saw Maura's car pull into a parking space. He watched as the woman of his 'dreams' got out of her car. She was wearing a sky blue blouse that tightly hugged her body. It show off a good amount of cleavage but Tommy personal didn't care how much she showed off as long he could bury his head into it anytime he wanted. Maura was also wearing a short black skirt that showed a good amount of leg. It also hugged her ass nicely.

"She is so fucking hot," Tommy said aloud to no one in particular.

His smile quickly faded as he saw Jane step out of Maura's car. He quickly calmed himself down by telling himself that they were friends and that is what they do sometimes. But his hands quickly balled up into fists as he saw Jane walk over to Maura and kiss her. He felt his anger skyrocket. He went into the front door of the sandwich and got to work. He was careful to mask his anger as he worked. But in his mind he was forming a new plan to get Maura and to get Jane out of the picture … permanently.

 **AN: Hey guys thanks once again for all the support with the first chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed this one. I made it a bit longer and I plan on having my other chapters be just as long if not longer than this one. As I said before I have school to deal with and I'm writing my own book. I will try to update this story about once or twice a week but if I forget then you guys know why. I made this chapter a little dark at the end because that is what Tommy was thinking. I also plan on making it a bit more explicit later on so just wait. I'm not the greatest at love scenes so don't expect anything mind blowing. I hope to update this soon. Bye for now. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back. Thank you so much for all the feedback with the last chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter is coming out later than I wanted it to. My computer crashed over the weekend and I had to get a new one but the old one started working again so I have two computers. Awesome. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm planning on making a Lost Girl fanfiction soon. It will be Tasmin/Kenzi and Bo/Lauren one so I hope you guys read and support that one as much as this one. Once again I will be working on this whenever I can but I have classes, a job, and writing a book to do so don't be concerned if next chapter isn't up in less than a week. I'm not forgetting about you guys. I just have other things to do. I don't own anything. Warning: violence, smut, language, and other stuff. Please review and share or something like that. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Rizzoli Triangle

Jane and Maura walked into the police station together. Maura wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab hold of Jane's hand but she didn't know if Jane would okay with publicly expressing their new found relationship quite so soon.

Jane also wanted to grab hold of Maura's soft hand but she knew she was not ready to come out to the whole department just yet. She would have to settle for just knowing the beautiful doctor was hers and only hers.

They came to the elevator and gave each other one last glance before they entered separate ones. Maura quickly exited hers and entered the one Jane was in.

"Maura what the hell are you doing?" Jane asked Maura as the doors to the elevator closed behind her.

The elevator was empty except for the two of them.

"What I wanted to do in the lobby," Maura answered as she ferociously attacked Jane's lips with her own.

Jane started to struggle at first but she quickly melted into the kiss. She released a loud moan that was muffled by Maura's lips. Jane felt Maura's tongue rub against her lips. Begging for entry. Jane parted her lips and eagerly accepted Maura's tongue.

She played her tongue for a little bit before she forced her tongue into Maura's mouth. Jane explored Maura's warm mouth with her tongue and felt Maura release a loud moan of her own. Jane smiled when she heard the noise emitted from the doctor's throat.

They quickly broke apart the moment they heard the door ding open.

Both of the girls breathed heavily as they caught their breath. Jane quickly smiled at her girlfriend before she exited the elevator with a massive grin on her face.

Maura smiled at Jane as the doors close again and the elevator takes her down to her office.

Jane walked to her desk and sat down still with the massive grin across her face. Frost instantly took notice of this.

"What are you smiling about stud?" he asked playfully.

"Oh nothing much, just had an amazing night with a very special someone," Jane said happily.

"Oh so you had very little sleep then?" Frost asked as a coy smile stretched across his face.

"No. Nothing like that happened last night. It almost happened in the elevator but the stupid thing had to ding open. Sometimes I wish that thing would go slower, or at least time would," Jane said slyly.

"Okay I do not need to hear anymore unless you can share some details with me," Frost said slyly.

"No thanks. I will just keep those to myself and one very lovely doctor you might know," Jane said playfully.

"Okay fine. You don't have to tell me _than_ much," Frost joked.

"Well, where do I begin to start?" Jane said mockingly.

Just at that moment Frankie walked in. he had just finished using the bathroom when he heard Jane talk about a lovely doctor Frost might know. He thought they were talking about Maura but he quickly shook those thoughts from his head. He knew Jane had a thing for Maura but he wanted to at least have a shot at her. He also knew Tommy had a massive crush on the doctor but he could not really she them together. He thought if he did not get Maura than hopefully she would choose Jane to be with instead of Tommy.

"What's this I hear about Jane's latest catch?" he asked as he walked into the room.

Jane and Frost just stared at each other for a few seconds. Each of them trying to decide what they should say. Finally Jane spoke up.

"Listen Frankie … um … is a thing that I should get approval of first before I start sharing it," Jane said, trying to get Frankie to drop it.

"Approval from whom?" Frankie asked, trying to dig a bit deeper.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys sorry I have been away for a bit. I was making a Lost Girl fanfic, which I hope you all, check out. Quick update. I will be making a few more chapters for this story. I don't know if I will add in a sex scene because I am not that good at those kinds of scenes. If you guys want them then I will make it. Other update is that I am almost done with school so I will have more time to create these. I have pasted 100 pages in my book. I am stuck on one part and thought you all could help me. I want to know if you guys think the wire should die, or the unborn baby should, or both. Tell me in the comments and if you have any other suggestions then please let me know. You can send me something or if you just want to know how the book is coming along. Please do not be afraid to tell me. Thank you to whoever read this and please enjoy this chapter.**

As the sun began to set on the city of Boston Jane arrived at Maura's house. She knocked on her girlfriend's door softly. She stepped back from the door and hind a red rose behind her back. She was nervous as hell. She was excited and also scared about tonight's dinner party.

"Jane. You're early," Maura said as she opened the door.

"I know and I got you this," Jane said as she handed Maura the rose.

"Jane. It is beautiful. Thank you," Maura said as she took the flower from Jane then quickly kissed her on the lips.

"I would do anything for you," Jane said.

"I will put this in a vase. You should come in and get a beer," Maura said as she walked back into her house.

"Do you have the good kind?" Jane asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Would I have any other kind?" Maura asked rhetorically.

"I love you," Jane said before she could think.

"What?" Maura asked to make sure she heard Jane right.

"Sorry. Nothing," Jane said quickly.

"Jane. Seriously. What did you say?" Maura asked.

"I might have said I love you," Jane quickly muttered the last part.

"Can you say that last part a little bit louder?" Maura asked, as she got closer to her girlfriend.

"I said I love you," Jane said as she quickly turned her head away from Maura.

Maura didn't say anything. Jane thought Maura had left or was about to break up with her.

To her surprise Maura walked right up to her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too," Maura said after they broke the kiss.

"Really?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Maura said lovingly.

"YES!" Jane said loudly.

The two lovers shared a deep passionate kiss, which quickly became heated. Jane's hands rested on Maura's waist while Maura's hands wrapped around Jane's neck.

Both women moaned loudly. They started gridding their bodies' against one another.

"Oh god Maura," Jane moaned loudly.

Jane's hands quickly slide up Maura's body until she felt Maura's massive boobs.

"That feels so good Jane," Maura moaned out as she felt her breasts being played with.

Just as the two girls were about to move into the bedroom they heard a knock at the door.

"Fucking hell," Jane said frustrated.

"Language, Jane," Maura scolded her girlfriend.

"Um … English," Jane said with a sly smile.

"Of course," Maura said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey. That's my thing," Jane said playfully.

"What is?" Maura asked.

"The eye-rolling thing. I do that," Jane said.

"Well it looks like I am taking after you already," Maura said sweetly.

"I like that," Jane said.

Another knock at the door sounded through out the house.

"Coming," Maura said.

"I can make you do that if we time tonight," Jane said seductively.

Maura began to blush madly and she felt herself become extremely wet. She let out a soft moan and tried to quickly pull herself together.

"If you are good they maybe I will let you," Maura said with a smug grin on her face.

"I would love nothing more," Jane said as she went to grab a beer.

Maura walked to the door. Yet another knock sounded through out the house.

"Be patient," Maura said.

She opened the door to see Frankie standing on the other side.

"Hey," Frankie said with a kind smile.

"Frankie. Come on in. Jane is in the living room or she is getting a beer," Maura said as she stepped aside to let Frankie in.

"Well where else would she be?" Frankie asked playfully.

"That is true," Maura said.

She laughed a little at Frankie's joke.

Frankie smiled at the beautiful blonde.

 _Damn. She looks so beautiful. I wish I were the one dating her. Oh well. At least Jane is dating her and not Tommy. He would not know how to treat her. He would probably just use her for sex and nothing else. He really needs to find someone else._

Frankie thought to himself. He loved his little brother but Tommy was really never good at relationships.

"Maura. Who is it?" Jane called from the couch.

"It's your brother. You know. The good looking one," Frankie said as he grabbed a beer for himself.

"I don't think I have a good looking brother," Jane teased.

"Oh. I'm hit. I'm hit," Frankie said as he pretended to be shot.

"How you doing bro?" Jane asked as Frankie sat in the chair that was next to the couch Jane was sitting on.

"I'm good but I don't think I'm doing as good as you," Frankie said with a playfully grin.

"I wouldn't say that but … hell yeah I'm doing great," Jane said.

Maura smiled at Jane before she poured herself a small glass of French red wine.

She then walked around the couch and took a seat next to Jane. Jane smiled at her girlfriend and draped an arm around Maura's shoulder. She moved a little closer to her girlfriend.

"I'm glad to finally see you two together," Frankie said happily.

"Thanks little bro," Jane said warmly to her brother.

"I thought you would be mad at me for choosing Jane over you," Maura said.

"It hurts that you did choose Jane over me but I'm happy that the two of you are happy together," Frankie said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Thanks Frankie. That means a lot," Jane said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey. You don't need to cry. I'm just happy Maura found someone who makes her happy. Also I'm glad she didn't pick Tommy," Frankie said.

"I can agree with that," Jane said.

"I like Tommy but I could never see us being together," Maura said.

"I just could never see you and Tommy together," Jane said.

Across town Tommy was in his apartment. He was on his phone. He was calling someone he knew he could trust.

"Hey man," Tommy said to the other person.

"Hey. So tonight is when I show up?" the other person asked.

"Yeah. You already know the address. Just remember, you go after Jane. I am the one who gets to keep Maura," Tommy said.

"I only want Jane. You can have Maura," the other person said.

"Good. I will see you tonight," Tommy said before he hung up.

A few hours later Tommy pulled up outside of Maura's house.

He got out of his car and walked up to the door. He knocked on the dinner with a little to much force.

"Just a second," a female voice shouted from the other side of the door.

A few seconds later Angela opened the door.

"Tommy! I'm so glad you could make it," Angela said as she hugged her son.

"Good to see you too ma," Tommy said as he walked into the house.

Angela closed the door and walked with Tommy into the kitchen. Tommy glanced at everyone there. He saw Jane and Frankie sitting on the couch. They were watching the Red Sox game.

The Sox were losing to the Phillies by two.

"Come on. He was clearly safe," Jane said to the TV.

Another knock at the door was heard.

"Is anyone else coming?" Angela asked.

"Maura probably ordered something online and it is now arriving," Frankie joked.

"You could be right," Tommy said as he grabbed a beer.

"I will get it," Maura said as she appeared from the bathroom.

Maura opened the door and stood in shock at whom she saw in front of her.

"Hello Maura. Is Jane here?" the other person asked with a devilish grin.

 **AN: Who could it be? Find out in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who read this. Please support my other story. Also please let me know what you think should happen in my book. Comment** and **review. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rizzoli Triangle Chapter 5**

 **AN: Hey guys. Sorry about not updating this story sooner. I was working on my Lost Girl fanfic and I just finished my first year of law school. I have also been writing more of my book and I watched all of season 3 of Orange is the New Black. I hope to make a few more chapters to this story but I am starting to run out of ideas for this story. I plan on making another one soon but I want to finish this one first. Please enjoy and don't forget to comment. I would love to read some feedback.**

Maura opened the door the see Casey Jones standing up right. He was not in a wheelchair but he was in uniform. Jane knew about Casey wanting to become a general but never wanted to be his wife.

"Hello Maura. Is Jane home?" Casey asked with a knowing grin.

"What are you doing here?" Maura asked.

Maura was completely shocked to see Casey standing outside her home. She absolutely hated the man for trying to take Jane away from her. She never wanted to see him again. She didn't know how Jane would react if she saw Casey. Maura was afraid that Jane would leave her for Casey that way she would be able to have a normal life.

"I came to see Jane," Casey said as he started to enter the house.

"I know she is here," Casey said confidently.

"And how would you know that?" Maura asked as she stopped the man from entering her home.

"She was the one who invited me," Casey said to Maura as if she was stupid.

"No she didn't," Maura practically screamed.

"Why don't we ask her then?" Casey asked with an evil grin.

"I don't think so," Angela said as she appeared behind Maura.

"I thought this was family dinner time?" Casey said sarcastically.

"It is but you are not family," Maura said defensively.

"Neither are you," Casey spat back.

"Ma! What is going on?" Jane asked from the couch.

She started to get worried as she saw her girlfriend and her mother standing at the door. They were arguing with someone but she could not hear what they were talking about.

She was about to get up from the couch when Casey pushed his way into the house.

Maura almost fell back but thankfully Angela caught her when she began to fall.

"Are you ok Maura, dear?" Angela asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you Angela," Maura said as she brushed off her dress.

"Casey? What the fuck are you doing here?" Jane asked.

"I came to see you," Casey explained.

"If you wanted to see me, you do not need to knock over my girlfriend," Jane said angrily.

"I just wanted to see you. And what the hell do you mean by girlfriend?" Casey yelled.

"I mean Maura is my girlfriend," Jane said as she moved the comfort Maura.

Maura instantly melted into Jane's arms.

Casey and Tommy both started to see red.

"I knew she was into you but I never thought you would become a dyke," Casey said.

"So what if I am dating a woman?" Jane yelled back.

She got closer to Casey and starred him dead in the eyes.

"It's wrong and you should be with me. You should not be with some freak of nature," Casey yelled at Jane, as he too got closer.

Both Jane and even Tommy get angry at the comment.

"Maura is not a freak of nature. I love her with everything I have and she is the most amazing person I have ever met. She is smart and beautiful. I am lucky to have her and I am not some cheap prize you get at a fair. I choose who I want to be with. I would take Maura over you any day. So fuck off," Jane said as she walked back over to Maura.

"You fucking bitch. You tricked my wife into becoming a lesbian," Casey yelled at Maura.

"No she didn't Casey. Maura only loves me and accepts me for who I am. And she is better looking than you," Jane said with a smirk.

Maura laughed at Jane's insult. She had tears of pride forming in her eyes.

"Fuck you," Casey yelled as he jumped at Maura.

Maura closed her eyes as she waited for Casey to hit her but it never came. She heard a loud thud and opened her eyes to see Casey lying unconscious on the floor. She looked up to see Tommy shaking his hand.

"Fuck. That hurt," he said.

"Hey doc. Do you have anything that could ease the pain?" Tommy asked with a sly smile.

Everything was going according to plan. He knocked out Casey and saved Maura. Now he just needed to get her alone so he could make his move. He hoped he would get this right the first time or else Jane would kill him for hitting on her girlfriend. Well … her soon to be ex-girlfriend.

"I … um … I should have some pills for the pain in my room," Maura said.

"Great. Why don't you show me where they are?" Tommy asked as he began to follow Maura into her bedroom.

"Um … o … ok … I guess," Maura said.

"I will be right back," Maura said to Jane before she kissed her.

"No problem babe," Jane said as she flashed a smile at Maura.

"Come on Jane. We have to get this thing out of here," Frankie said as he tried to pick up the knocked out man.

"You get the arms and I will get the legs," Jane said as she grabbed Casey's legs.

"Ok then 3, 2, 1," Frankie said as they lifted up the man and carried him out the door.

In Maura's bedroom Maura and Tommy walked in. Maura started to search for the pain meds while Tommy closed the door softly. His hand didn't hurt but he would use them to get high. Hell, he may even give some to Maura later on when they begin to date.

"Thank you for helping us," Maura said to Tommy.

"No problem. I am just happy you are safe," Tommy said.

"I don't know what got into Casey. He was a nice man expect when he broke Jane's heart," Maura said.

"Guess that goes to show you that you don't really know people," Tommy said, as he got closer to the doctor.

"I guess you are right," Maura said.

She opened the second draw of her dresser and pulled out a bottle of painkillers. She turned around to see that Tommy was only a few inches away from her.

"I am right more times than you would think," Tommy said.

"Ok then … here are some pills. They should help you with the pain. Let me know if the pain doesn't go away," Maura said as she tried to get away from Tommy.

Tommy grabbed her wrist and pulled Maura in front of her.

"I think I know something that would ease the pain," Tommy said suggestively.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Maura said as she tried yet again to get away.

"I am talking about this," Tommy said before he slammed his lips into Maura's.

Tommy moaned into the kiss while Maura tried to scream.

Maura began to cry as she felt Tommy's hands grab her hips. She felt his big hands travel up her body and roughly squeeze her breasts.

Maura screamed even louder but it was muffled by Tommy's mouth.

Finally after what seemed to be a lifetime, Tommy removed his lips from Maura's.

"If you tell Jane about this then I will hurt you in ways you never thought you could hurt," Tommy threatened.

"Please just stop," Maura cried.

"Why would I do that?" Tommy asked with an evil grin.

"Because you are a nice person and you are Jane's brother," Maura said.

"Yeah. The brother that always fucks up," Tommy said.

"I promise not to tell Jane about this," Maura said as more tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I know you won't because I will tell Jane that you are lying," Tommy said.

"I would never lie to Jane," Maura said.

"I could just blame it on the fact that Casey just tried to attack you. I could say I was trying to comfort you when you were crying and then you started screaming," Tommy said.

Maura thought before she spoke. She could never lie. But she was afraid that Jane would not believe her.

"What do you want me to do?" Maura asked, defeated.

"I want a lot of things but I want you," Tommy said.

Maura shivered the moment she heard Tommy's words.

"But I'm with Jane," Maura said.

"I will let you be with Jane for a little longer but then I want you to dump her sorry ass for me," Tommy said smugly.

"I can't do that," Maura said.

"I know you can and you will," Tommy said.

"How … how long do I have left with her?" Maura said as she began to cry again.

"I will give you a week. Then I want you all to myself," Tommy said.

"Very well then," Maura said.

"That's a good girl. Now we better get back before they think something bad happened to you," Tommy said as he quickly kissed Maura.

Maura tried to pull back from the kiss but Tommy put his hand on the back of her head.

"I will see all of you soon," Tommy said as they exited the room.

 **AN: Cliffhanger. What will happen next? Wait for the next chapter to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rizzoli Triangle Chapter 6**

 **AN: Hey guys. Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter. I know some of you guys hated but I plan on fixing it now. I don't mind it if you don't read this because it is not like I am forcing any of you to read this. I would love it if you all stayed but you can leave if you want to. I did not try to make Maura look weak but I did so I will fix that. I forgot to add the AU at the beginning. I am new at writing fanfictions so I don't know everything but I will try to learn quickly. I will be using one suggestion I read so I can hopefully fix the story and have a good ending. I plan on making one more chapter after this one. Please make sure to give some love to my other fanfic. That one is going great and could use a little more love. Please give me any suggestions you may have on stories I should later on. I will try to make at least three chapters a week but I want to focus on finishing my book. I decided to change a few things but I think I can get it done by the end of the summer so fingers crossed. Thank you for all the love and hate and please enjoy the last chapter.**

As Tommy and Maura walked toward the bedroom door Angela quickly moved away from the door. She could not believe what she heard. She never thought in a million years that her son could be so evil.

"You will not say a word to anyone about this or else," Tommy warned.

"I … won't t-tell an-anyone," Maura said as she began to cry again.

"Stop fucking crying you little weak bitch," Tommy said annoyed.

"Ill tr-try," Maura said.

"I don't want to explain why my soon to be girlfriend is crying," Tommy said.

"Ok-okay," Maura said.

She hated the thought of being forced to be with Tommy but she was scared that Jane wouldn't believe. Sure, she loved Jane but she still felt insecure about herself.

As Tommy opened the door he felt a strong object connect with his face. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

They didn't know but Angela had followed them and listened to everything Tommy had said. She quickly ran to get Jane and Frankie and tell them what happened. The moment the words entered Jane's ears she saw red. She quickly stormed over to the door and saw Tommy walking out.

Maura gasped as she watched Tommy fall to the ground. His nose was clearly broken and a good amount of blood started to flow from it. Maura smiled at his motionless body.

Jane quickly got on top of Tommy and started to beat him. Her fists kept connecting with his face. His cheeks became covered in blood and his eyes became swollen. Jane didn't care. She hated Tommy for threatening her girlfriend.

"Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you," Jane screamed as she continued to beat her bother.

Maura grew worried for Jane.

"Jane. Please stop it. Stop it now," Maura said to her girlfriend.

Jane started to calm down the moment she felt Maura's hand on her shoulder. She stopped beating Tommy and breathed heavily.

"I fucking hate him," Jane said to Maura.

"I do too, but you could have killed him," Maura said.

"We have to call an ambulance," Frankie said.

"Do we have to?" Jane asked.

"Yes we do. I hate Tommy too, but we can't let him die. You could be charged with murder if we do," Frankie tried to reason.

"Fine. But tell them to take their time," Jane said.

"Ok then," Frankie said as he left to call an ambulance.

"Ma, help me move him out of the house. I don't want his blood all over the floor," Jane said.

"We can place him next to Casey," Angela said as she helped her daughter.

About a half hour later the ambulance took Tommy away and a squad car took Casey away. Jane was questioned but no charges were going to be filed because of what Tommy did.

Jane entered the Bedroom room to find Maura sitting there. She was reading a book but she closed it the moment she saw Jane enter the room.

She quickly closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. She watched as Jane walked over to her. Jane sat down on the edge of the bed. Maura quickly wrapped her arms around Jane.

"What happened?" Maura asked as she rested her head on Jane's shoulder.

"I won't be charged and I have to take a few days off. You also have to take a few days off," Jane said.

"Why do I have to take a leave of absence?" Maura asked.

"Because I want to spend my time with you," Jane said slyly as she quickly kissed Maura.

Maura moaned softly into the kiss.

"I would love that," Maura said with a smile.

"Tomorrow morning I will surprise you with something special," Maura said seductively.

"Oh I can't wait," Jane said as she felt herself become wet.

"Go to sleep. The faster you sleep, the quicker morning will come," Jane said.

Maura frowned a little.

"Actually Jane. Morning will come at midnight like it does every day. When you sleep it seems like it came by faster. But it takes the same amount of time. It just seems to be quicker," Maura explained.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your google mouth?" Jane asked lovingly.

"No," Maura said.

"Well I love it a lot. Now join me and be my little spoon," Jane said as she moved to the other side of the bed.

"Ok then," Maura said as she laughed lightly.

She curled up into Jane's arms and quickly drifted off into sleep. Jane smelled Maura's hair and quickly joined her girlfriend in a peacefully slumber.

 **AN: Thanks guys for reading this story. I will add one more chapter then I will be done with this one but please check out my other one. It is Family Problems. I plan on making more chapters for that one soon. I am working on my book so I won't be making a bunch of chapters everyday but I plan on making another chapter for that story and this one soon. Glad you all stuck with it. I am sorry the chapters are so short but I started to run out of ideas for this one. Please tell me any suggestions you have for stories you want to see be made. I love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rizzoli Triangle Chapter 7

 **AN: Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I have been busy with work and everyday life. I have almost finished my book so hopeful that will allow me to make more of these. I want to thank everyone who has supported me on this crazy journey. You guys stuck with me through the ups and downs. I love the feedback you all gave me. I wanted to end this story on a high note. So I'm making a sex scene. This is the second one I have made but I hope all of you like this one. Please support my other story. I plan on adding another chapter to that one soon. Thank you and please enjoy the last chapter.**

Maura slowly begins to wake up the next morning. She feels Jane's left hand ghosting above her stomach. Maura bites her lower lip to suppress the moan that is caught in her throat.

Jane has a grin on her face as she watches her girlfriend's reaction.

"I love it when you do that. It makes you look so cute," Jane whispers into Maura's ear. "I love the way your body feels against mine. I love the way your breasts feel in my hands."

Jane grips both of Maura's boobs from behind. Maura throws her head back and releases a loud moan.

"Oh my God!" Maura practically screams.

Jane just smirks at Maura's reaction.

Jane's right hand snakes its' way down Maura's shirt and roughly pinches Maura's hard nipples. While Jane's left hand shots down the front of Maura's thong.

"Shit. You are so wet," Jane said.

Maura reaches behind her and grabs Jane's head. She turns her head around and kisses Jane roughly.

They swallow each other's moans in a lustful heat.

Maura quickly strips off her clothes and practically rips Jane's shirt off of her fit body.

Jane's smaller boobs bounce free. Maura immediately grabs one nipple and sucks on the other.

Jane moans loudly as she begins to feel a new from of pleasure.

Maura happily sucks on Jane's nipple and feels it harden as her tongue swirls around it.

Maura soon switches to the other nipple. While she sucks on the now hard nipple her other hand begins to rub against her clit. Maura pulls down the barrier and pushes in two fingers.

Jane tightly grabs the sheets as she feels Maura enter her for the first time.

"Oh my fucking God. This feels amazing," Jane screams.

She quickly grabs Maura's breasts and squeezes them together.

Maura moans softly into Jane's chest.

Jane lifts Maura up and latches onto Maura's breast. She sucks the life out of it.

She then pushes two fingers into her lover.

"Oh God! Yes Jane. Yes," Maura screams.

The two lovers continue to finger one another as they share a lustful and heated kiss.

It does not take long before Jane feels herself close to the edge. Maura can feel Jane's walls tighten around her fingers.

Soon Jane climaxes all over Maura's fingers.

"Oh god. That was fucking amazing," Jane said as she continued to finger Maura.

"I'm so close, baby. Please hold me," Maura said

"Me too," Jane said as she continued to pump her fingers into Maura's pussy.

The two lovers continued to finger each other as they felt their bodies come closer and closer to the most explosive orgasm either one had ever felt.

"Oh shit. MAURA!" Jane screamed as she came.

"JANE!" Maura screamed as she too climaxed.

"That was fucking amazing," Jane said with an exhausted smile on her face.

"I have never felt that way before with anyone," Maura said as she turned to face Jane.

"I have to say that my first time with a woman was the best thing ever," Jane said.

"I just hope you don't do it with anyone else," Maura said.

"I could only love you," Jane said sweetly.

"I love you," Maura said.

"I love you too," Jane said.

They shared a passionate kiss before they fell back asleep in one another's arms.

 **The End**

 **AN: Thanks guys for following this crazy story. I know I hadn't made this chapter very long. I really don't know how to make a good sex scene. I will continue to work on it. With my other fan fiction, Family Problems, I will make another chapter for it soon but I am focusing on finishing my book and working. I hope all of you like my other story and I hope to make another series soon. Until then I love all of ya.**


	8. Author Update Please read

**News Update**

 **Hey guys. Sorry I have been gone for so long. I'm also sorry about leaving Family Problems were it is. I have been busy with life and I kind of lost motivation to continue writing the story.**

 **But I'm back now. I plan on trying something a bit different.**

 **I have been playing Fallout 4 just about everyday. I plan on making a fanfiction/journal entry type story. I will explain everything in the story. I will make sure I don't reveal too much about Fallout's main story (even though there really isn't that great of a story). I made a female character and the story will be rated M for sex, violence, and language.**

 **It will mostly feature Cait and Piper. Sometimes maybe even both of them.**

 **I also plan to make a Rizzoli and Isles fanfic that will be mostly fan written. That's right. You the fans get to choice how the story goes.**

 **Thank you to anyone who reads this and my stories. It might not seem like much but it really helps my confidence as a writer.**

 **You guys are the best.**


End file.
